My Mothers Song
by Silverflare07
Summary: -one shot- When Malon and Link meet up for the first time in 7 years on a quiet night at the ranch after peace has been restored Link takes a moment to relax and play the melody both know so well. –OoT-


**Title: **My Mother's Song

**Summary: **-one shot- When Malon and Link meet up for the first time in 7 years on a quiet night at the ranch after peace has been restored Link takes a moment to relax and play the melody both know so well. –OoT-

**Author: **Silverflare

**Dedication: **I'm dedicating this B. Because she's in love with Link and I told her she didn't have to worry about Zelda...it's the red head she has to look out for.

**Author's Notes: **This takes place after Link wins Epona from Mr. Ingo. If you go back into the ranch at night Malon's in the center of the horse corral singing Epona's song.

**Extra: **This is just something cute I thought of when I was playing OoT. I'm a big Malon/Link fan and this just seemed like the perfect little moment for them to have.

**Stuff you need to know:**

"Speech"

L7

Link steered Epona back into the Lon Lon Ranch carefully incase Mr. Ingo decided to try and harm either of them. The man had been an overworked grump 7 years ago but now...he was close to evil. Or at least he had been before Link had won Epona. He suspected, because of the calm feeling in the night air, that after he had done that Ganadorf's hold on the ranch and been broken. But right now he was here to let Epona back into the corral.

Epona was Malon's horse and he had no right to keep her. He had simply done what had felt right to restore peace to this place. And now that peace was restored he was giving her back. Not to mention that he was off to Zora's domain to investigate the strange icy winds. Horses and Zoras didn't mix.

As they neared the gate Link was surprised to find that it was open. He rode a bit closer and could just make out a figure standing in the center. He had a pretty good idea of who it was too. Slowly he slid off Epona and led her by the reins to where the figure was.

An all to familiar tune filled the air around him and he smiled. Just has he had suspected Malon was in the center of the corral singing her heart out. Just like she had been 7 years ago. Just like he remembered.

Of course she wasn't the same as 7 years ago. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her red hair, longer then ever, cascaded down her shoulders and framed her porcelain face. Her eyes were just as green as he'd remembered but the look of utter despair he had seen in them when he'd first entered the ranch had engraved themselves in his mind and he wished to never see them again.

Truth be told, he had first come to the ranch because he had been worried about Malon. After seeing what Ganadorf had done to the prosperous town of Hyrule Market he'd shuddered to think of what he could have to done to the humble ranch. But peace seemed to have returned at last and he could go off and finish the rest of his quest with no more worries. About the ranch and Malon anyways.

She stopped singing as she heard his approaching footsteps. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Epona brushed past him and up to Malon who wrapped her arms around the stallion's neck. She hummed softly to the horse for a few seconds before turning to face Link once more.

"Thank you for saving Epona and my home...Link."

Link's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't thought she would recognize him after all those years. 7 years was a long time and things changed over time. If the new Hyrule wasn't an example of that he didn't know what was. "You...you recognize me?"

Malon giggled, that cute country girl giggle he remembered from the past and nodded. "Of course I did fairy boy." She assured him; lapsing back into the nickname she'd given him when they'd first met. "I knew the minute Mr. Ingo started acting so evil that one day you would come back and save the ranch. I just knew it. Of course I didn't think I'd have to wait 7 years but still..."

Link blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "Well I would have come sooner but they locked me in the temple for 7 years. I came as soon as I could. I take it everything's back to normal then?"

Malon nodded. "Yup! Mr. Ingo turned back into his nice old self a few days after you escaped with Epona. Dad's home again and life's back to normal. What brings you back to Lon Lon Ranch? I'm sure you've got more important things to do on your quest."

Link gestured towards Epona. "I came to bring Epona back. She's your horse, not mine. I figured since the trouble seemed to be over she should come back home. And I was worried about you..." His voice trailed off and he looked at the ground, a blush staining his face.

Malon gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for worrying. And thank you for bringing Epona back. I know you took good care of her while you had her."

"Actually she just ran the fields. I was in a fire temple. Didn't seem like the best place for a horse. Or any living creature for that matter."

Malon grinned. "I bet she enjoyed that freedom. I'm guessing you had something to do with the explosion up on Death Mountain a few days go then?"

Link nodded. "Actually I had everything to do with it."

"Well you did the right thing. It looks much better up there again."

Link nodded before they settled into a peaceful silence. After a few seconds Malon closed her eyes and began singing her mother's song once again, body swaying back and forth to the relaxing rhythm. Link had the sudden urge to join her so he placed his ocarina to his lips and began playing the all to familiar tune.

L7

A fairy watched from above as the melody floated into the night sky, wrapping around everything and seeming to fill the entire corral. Malon's voice blended in almost magically with the ocarina's melody and Navi couldn't stop herself from moving back and forth in a kind of dance.

And for the few minutes the melody existed, with two bodies swaying back and forth to its beat, Navi sensed that everything was all right with the world. With Hyrule.

And with Link.

But like all good things the song too came to an end. Link smiled as he lowered his ocarina and returned it to his pack. Malon noticed the sudden disappearance of the musical instrument and opened her eyes to look at him. She seemed to sense that he had to leave and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Take Epona with you. I'm sure she'd like that much better then being cooped up in here. And I bet she'd be a help on your journey." The horse nuzzled his neck as if confirming the decision.

Link jumped onto Epona's back and smiled down at Malon. "Thank you. Very much."

She smiled at him. "No thank you Link, for singing my mother's song with me. I'm so happy you remember it." There almost seemed to be a deeper meaning to Malon's words but Link couldn't quite figure them out.

Instead he waved good-bye and turned Epona to face the gate of the corral. The horse was on her way, trotting pleasantly when Malon called out. "Oh and fairy boy! When your big adventure's over please come back. You're welcome here anytime."

He smiled gratefully. "I promise I'll come back. Hopefully this time it won't take me 7 years."

"Even if it does...I'll be waiting."

Link smiled one last time before turning back around and ushering the horse out of the corral. Malon watched him go with a smile on her face. He was off on a big adventure and she'd helped him the only way she knew how. The rest was up to him and destiny. And hopefully destiny would bring him back to her ranch.

But for now she just watched him as he and Epona disappeared out of the gates. She sighed. Closing her eyes she began to sing, wishing her fairy boy the best of luck with all her heart.

L7

TaDa! It's done. I hope it wasn't to cheesy or anything like that.

The deeper meaning to what Malon was saying is something I sort of came up with. Epona's song was at one point her mother's song and seeing as her mother wasn't around (even when she was young) it must have been very important to her. I believe that Malon taught that song only to people dear to her (hence why Epona was taught to come to the song). So it was her way of saying that she cared for Link and was pleased to see that he remembered the song (taking it as a sign that he cared for her too, in some way).

R&R and tell me what you think. This was only my second LoZ fic and I'm not sure if I should write more. I need some input. Tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it crap? Would you like to see more? Would you kill me if I ever attempted to write a LoZ fic again? (I wouldn't blame you if you said yes to that).

Come guys give some input! I need to know! I'm no mind reader (although it would be cool if I was).


End file.
